Understanding
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Lucas now sees the relationship that Dawn and Barry have. It makes him jealous, but he can only accept it, if it makes Dawn happy. Drabble; sort of a One-shot. —BarryDawn, TwinleafShipping and minor ScarfShipping.


The town of Sandgem was stunning. With little Starly chirping about in the cool morning sun, the little town looked lively.

Two teens had walked out of the little laboratory at the outskirts of Sandgem. Both had smiles plastered to their faces.

"Well yeah, thanks for showing me!" Dawn cheered, clasping her hands together.

Lucas only scratched the back of his head. "No problem! Anything for you, Dawn!" His cheeks tinted pink as he said those words, and he looked away awkwardly.

Dawn giggled, taking the Pokéradar from his grasp. She neatly placed it in her pack, and sighed. "Hopefully I get this right..."

The male chuckled, leaning in closer. "I'm sure you will."

The bluenette blinked at their sudden closeness, looking away. "Aha... Yeah..."

Lucas gulped a bit, toying with his Pokétch. "So Dawn..." He paused, the chirping Starly being the only thing audible.

"Yeah?" She mumbled.

"Do you wanna go—" He was cut from his sentence.

"DAAAAWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNN!" A quick blur of a human body suddenly rushed past Lucas, and literally tackled Dawn into a hug.

She yelped from the sudden tackle. "Hey! What the—"

The blonde boy hugged Dawn close to him, spinning around. He noticed that Lucas and Dawn were a little too close to each other for his liking. So, he had decided to fix that. "Dawn!~"

"Barry!" Dawn managed to blurt, gasping. "You're squishing... Me—ACK!"

He loosened his hold on her, but didn't let her go. "Dawnie! You're back from the league! And you didn't come to see me? I'm hurt." He put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

Dawn giggled, slapping his arm. "Oh shush. I needed to do things first before I came to you, silly!"

Barry chuckled, hugging the girl. "So you were gonna see me?"

Lucas only stood there, awkwardly. He looked down, shuffling his feet. There was no way there could ever be something between him and Dawn. He sees that right in front of him. A part of him was jealous at the blonde boy—he was so attached to Dawn. But in the end, he could only sigh, accepting the fate. Dawn looks happy with Barry, and Lucas is okay with that.

"Of course I was, you idiot," The blunette shook her head, sighing.

Lucas awkwardly cleared his throat, making his presence noticeable. "..."

"Oh!" Dawn pushed Barry away—much to his annoyance—and turned to Lucas. "What was it that you were going to tell me?" Dawn's blue orbs blinked cutely, awaiting a response.

"Nothing..." Lucas said, hinted disappointment in his voice. He turned to Barry, forcing a smirk. "Barry."

Barry eyed Lucas cautiously. "Lucas," he said in a monotone voice.

"How's it been for you?" The lab assistant spat out, fixing his cap.

"Good... Now that Dawn is with _me_," the blonde retorted, smirking back at him.

The blunette only observed the two men, who were in a smirk-off. Sighing for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day, and stepped in between the two. "Alright, cut it out."

Both males had their smirks turn into a glare. Orange eyes glared into blue ones, both fists clenching.

Dawn pushed them away from each other, annoyed. She knew that both boys liked her, she wasn't stupid. "Okay, I'm about done here." Both boys blinked at her. Dawn pulled Lucas into a quick hug. "Thank you for showing me!"

He blushed a bit, and returned the embrace. "Of course!"

She broke away, and went to stand next to Barry. The bluenette knows that both males are very special to her, but in this case, Barry would win her heart. Tugging on his hand, she giggled. "C'mon, you promised me ice cream!"

Barry grinned widely, and dashed off, dragging her to Jubilife. "Fine! Off to the ice cream it is!"

Lucas watched as the two teens rushed off, and smiled a bit. As long as Dawn's happy, he's okay with that.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, 3 submissions in a week? New record for me!**

**I dunno. I like the ScarfShipping triangle thing there, but I love TwinleafShipping. C: It was my first OTP. ^.^ Although it was replaced by SoulSilverShipping- /slapped**

**Anywho, this is dedicated to TheSweetLemonPie on deviatART or SacapuntasRosa here on FF. :3 Happy birthday dear! :D**

**I need to stop rushing in on my fics /otl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**


End file.
